Cold Nights In Republic City
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: Two years have passed since Bolin last saw Korra. But on one cold night in Republic City, she finally returns with a secret and a surprise of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! GangstaSummoner here with my very first Legend of Korra fanfic. I apologize ahead of time for it being so short, but this is only a starter chapter for me. I haven't written anything in almost six months. My life has been full of all kind of activities and whatnot. But I'm going to try to continue this story, but that is only if you guys like it. So make sure to leave a review once you finish reading. Friendly critiques are welcome. Anyway, on with the story! :)  
**

**Cold Nights In Republic City**

**Chapter 1**

There she stands, short with bright blue eyes, short hair and a welcoming smile on her face. "It's good to see you again, Bolin," she says. I stare at her in amazement, not even thinking to move away from the doorway to welcome her in. She seems a bit nervous, different somehow. We've grown a lot over these past two years. I can see it her face. She still looks the same, but a bit older somehow.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asks while pulling something closer to her chest. "It's pretty cold out here."

A gust of cool, wintery wind blows in through the door and without me inviting her in, she brushes past me quickly. "Ssh, it's okay. There, there now, be quiet." I can hear low whimpers coming from her. It sounds more like a baby's cry.

I close the door. "Korra?" I call her name which causes her shoulders to slump as if she has been caught in the act of doing something wrong. "Is...Is that a baby?"

She doesn't say a word. She just stands there looking down quietly. The baby coos against her thick water tribe garb.

"Is it _your_ baby?"

She sighs softly. "I-I don't have my bending anymore."

"Answer the question, Korra. Is that your baby? Is it my brother's baby?"

She turns around quickly, the long strands of hair framing her face moves around fiercely and her eyes wide with shock. "No! Why? How can you say such a thing? How dare you accuse me of something like this?"

As she moves, the blanket she has wrapped around the tiny infant pulls back a bit, revealing it. I quickly catch a glimpse of the baby's face and once she realizes it she covers it again. I see my brother's face. A part of me wants to yell at her for fucking my brother, another part of me wants to comfort her. Before Amon took over the city, I had only one date with Korra, but I knew there was something special about her. I wanted to know more about her, but the thing is, she had a crush on my brother and Mako liked her too. For a while, I sat back and watched everything play out and it resulted in Korra leaving for good. Mako ended up breaking it off with Asami through a letter and followed Korra to god knows where.

"It is Mako's baby," I say softly. "You can't deny it."

"Her name is Hima."

"Hima, that's a nice name. Does Mako know?"

She holds her head down. "I should be going," she says and rushes toward the door, but I grab her shoulder, pulling her back. "Stay. It's too cold for you and Hima to be out there."

"Bolin, I...I can't."

"You can. I can sleep on the couch and you two can crash in the bedroom. It's fine. We're family."

She turns around and for the second time tonight she smiles. "Thank you, Bolin. You have always been so kind to me."

I smile and point toward the bedroom. "The bedroom is that way and the bathroom is right next to it."

She nods. "Thanks again." With that she walks toward the bedroom with Hima in her arms and disappears.

I sigh deeply and plop down on the couch, tilting my head back as I stare at the tan ceiling. _Mako_. I have a niece and it's by the girl I once I had a crush on. Next thing I know she is going to tell me she is married or engaged. I didn't see a betrothal necklace, so she could be single. Why did she come here? Why did she cut all her hair off? Where the hell is my brother? These are the questions I need an answer to.

I always knew Korra would return, but not like this. Not with a baby and bender-less. How can Amon do such a thing? She's the Avatar for crying out loud!

I look up when I hear the bedroom door close and Korra enters the room, her heavy winter coat no longer covering her body. She folds her arms across her chest as she approaches me and I sit up to make room on the couch. She doesn't hesitate to sit down beside me, still guarding herself with her arms. Korra crosses one leg over the other and stares across the small living room, silently as if she is waiting on me to say something.

"Is Hima asleep?" I finally ask, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"Yes," she whispers. "She sleeps a lot."

"How old is she?"

"Two months."

"Two months!" She looks at me as if I had offended her. "I'm sorry. It's just that...Korra where have you been?" I blurt out. "For two years I've been worried about you and my brother. Neither of you sent me a message or anything. I had to hear it from Asami that you two had left together. Where have you been for two years?"

She sighs lightly, her brow wrinkles and a sadness seems to come over her. "After Amon took my bending away, I passed out. I really don't remember the details, but when I came to, Mako and I were on a boat to the Southern Water Tribe. After that things happened and a few months before Hima was born Mako said he was going to the Fire Nation. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay behind. So, now I'm here. I thought maybe he had visited you."

"I haven't seen him." The awkward silence takes over the room again and I ask, "How are you going to get your bending back? You chose the wrong city to return to. Amon's henchmen are still searching for you. He wants you dead."

"I know, but I have good reasons why I returned. I am going to regain my bending abilities and then I am going to overthrow Amon's rule. And somehow, I am going to restore everyone's bending." She smiles a little and turns to face me. "Bolin, will you be my earthbending teacher?"

I am a bit shock as I stare back at the girl who is supposed to save us all. The girl who is the bridge between the spirit world and our own. The only person who can master all four elements, the Avatar and she wants me to be her teacher. What can I possibly teach her? I know I am not the greatest earthbender in the world, but I can't teach her much.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Couldn't Lin teach you? She is the daughter of the greatest earthbender there ever was."

"Amon took her bending away too."

"Lin! How?"

"She sacrificed her bending in order to save Tenzin and his family."

"I can't-"

She cuts me off. "Bolin, please! You're all I have left. If people knew that I lost my bending, it would be devastating. I'll lie low if you're worried people will get suspicious and if gets rough, I can always leave. Please?"

I know I can't turn Korra down even if I wanted to. She is someone very special to me and if I am the only who can help her regain bending ability, I will do my best. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Bolin!" she excitedly yells as she flings her body against and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

I inhale deeply, taking in her aroma. My grip around her waist grows a little tighter and I pull her closer to me. Her body tenses and she instantly pulls back. She smiles nervously and stands up. "I'm going to go to bed," she says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say as I watch her walk away. It feels good to have Korra back in my life again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I appreciate it! Another short chapter, but I think it turned out nicely. If anyone would like to be my beta, please send me a message. :)  
**

**Chapter 2**

Around five o'clock in the morning, I wake up to the sound of Hima crying at the top of her little lungs. Half sleep and disorient, I stumble toward the bedroom to see what the ruckus is all about and to wake Korra up, just in case she didn't hear Hima crying. "Korra!" I yell while banging on the door and quickly open it when I don't get a response. When the door swings back, I see Korra sitting at the foot of the bed with Hima in her arms and her shirt slightly raised. Hima's tears had subsided and all I can hear is a faint suckling sound. I blink, rub my eyes and it suddenly dawns on me that she is breastfeeding her baby. I turn around quickly, my back facing her and I feel my cheeks blushing a bit.

"Sorry, Korra."

Korra giggles softly. "Its okay. I should have told you more about Hima and the things I do for her."

"You don't use a b-bottle?"

"No. We breastfeed in the water tribe. It's a lot healthier than Cow Hippo's milk," she says. "You can turn around, you know. I'm not naked."

"I know." I swallow hard.

"It's just a bodily function."

"I know."

"You're such a kid."

"I am not a kid! I'm eighteen years old for crying out loud!" I quickly turn to face her and she looks back at me with a sly smirk across her face.

"You're acting like one now."

"Well, I'm sorry that you decided to pop out a kid at nineteen years old and that makes you an 'adult'!"

She starts to say something smart, but instantly she grimaces, follow by a low groan. She inhales deeply and releases it slowly as she looks down at the light brown skin child. I take a few steps forward, but she shakes her hand. "It's nothing. She just bit me that's all." Korra sighs and pulls Hima away her breast. The tiny infant coos softly when I kneel beside them.

"She is really pretty,"I say. Hima has thick, dark black hair, just like Mako and vibrant golden eyes. She even had Mako's sharp chin. She is definitely Fire Nation that's for sure. "Hey kiddo. I'm your Uncle Bo." I rest my index finger against her palm and her warm fingers wraps around tightly. I look up at Korra with a shock expression on my face. She only smiles while looking down at her daughter. Korra had changed a lot. She is practically glowing.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." I whisper, "You're beautiful."

A shade of a red appears at her cheeks and I lean forward, my eyes lock on her blue ones. I can hear her breath hitch in her chest. I'm only inches away from those full lips of hers. Just one touch. Just one kiss...

"Are you hungry?" She asks out of the blue and quickly stands to her feet. "I can make you something." She reaches Hima to me and quickly rushes out of the room without a word.

I awkwardly hold Hima in my arms. "Ugh...Wait...Is this right? Is that comfortable enough, Hima?" Hima only looks at me with big eyes, but she seems content. Outside the bedroom, I hear Korra rummaging through the cabinets searching for pots and pans in the kitchen/living room. I smile to myself as I walk pass the bathroom and into the living room. She isn't going to find much in the kitchen. I usually eat out on most days.

Korra groans, turns around and places her hand on her hip. "Bolin, you have absolutely nothing in here to eat."

I rub the back of my neck and flash my famous grin. "Well, I eat out a lot and you know how much I love seaweed noodles from Narook's. I can eat those every day...Well, I do actually, but you know what I mean. Besides, it's five thirty in the morning. Go back to sleep and I will go shopping once I get off work."

She folds her arms across her chest. "Bolin."

"Go to sleep."

"Fine," she mumbles as she approaches me and takes Hima out of my arms. "Good night."

"Good morning," I say and curl into a ball as I try to get at least an hour worth of sleep.

* * *

I won't say life in Republic City is entirely horrible since Amon took over the city two years ago. It's easy for people to get into the city, but getting out...Well that's an entire different story. I lock the door behind me before walking down the long road to Hiroshi Sato's factory. I live in an area of town where all the earthbenders Amon spared lives. We all work at Sato's factory, creating Equalists weapons each and every day, except on the weekends. I hate my job so much. I miss making a living off of probending, but that has been abolished since there are only a few benders from each nation.

Amon knew he couldn't wipe out the entire world of their bending. He needs bending in order to keep Republic City afloat. We need firebenders to work in the energy plant to provide electricity, earthbenders/metalbenders to build strong structures and waterbenders to purify the water needed. Then of course there is the gigantic wall he built out of pure platinum surrounding the city. Not even Lin Beifong, the daughter of Toph Beifong could bend it.

I sometime wonder what is Amon's plan. I know he wants to rid the world of bending, but what will that accomplish. Does he want us to return to the days of Avatar Aang? I just can't imagine living a life without _bending_. I need to be able to feel the dirt between my toes and know that with one powerful stomp I can create an earthquake. That's my element. That's my life.

I hope Korra and the baby will be okay while I'm working. How did she get into the city anyway? I know she cut her hair, but I'm pretty sure other people would recognize her. She's THE Avatar for crying out loud.

I groan to myself when I reach the gates to the Hiroshi Sato's factory. I hate this place with a passion. Every day is like a routine for me. I flash my badge to the security guard sitting in a tiny booth and he quickly opens the gates with a press of a button. As I enter I can hear the thumping of earthbenders bending on the inside. Trucks are parked at the loading docks ready to be filled with weapons. I don't know where they are taking the weapons, but the word on the street is that Amon has a secret hideout in the mountains and that is where he is hiding the goods.

"Bolin, I need to speak with you." The voice of Hiroshi stops me in my tracks. He stopped speaking to me after the battle two years ago. Asami decided to move out of her father's home and for a while she crashed at my apartment until she was able to get her own.

I turn to face the short and chubby nonbender with a friendly smile on face, but deep down inside I just want to pound him into the ground. "Mr. Sato, how are you today?"

Hiroshi looks up at me, I tower over him about a foot. He doesn't smile at me or show any kind of friendly gesture. Not even an 'I'm fine.' "Follow me to my office."

Now, the only time when someone is called to Hiroshi's office is when they are about to get fired. Why would he fire me? I have been doing my job perfectly ever since I was hired. Maybe he is going to give me a raise. I follow Hiroshi closely as we cross through the main work area and into one of warehouses. His assistant sitting at her desk smiles as we pass her, not saying a word. When I enter his large office, he offers me a seat across from his desk. I move forward, but I feel a little iffy about the place. The room is quite dark, but the only light source is peeking through the thin, red curtains.

"Have a seat," he offers me while gesturing toward the chair.

"I'm fine, sir. I will stand."

"Very well then." Hiroshi leans forward, clasps his hands together and rests his chin on top. "I'm pretty sure you are wondering why I asked you here today."

I nod. Something just doesn't feel right.

"How is my daughter?"

"She's fine, sir."

"Do you enjoy your job, Bolin?"

I lie. "I do, sir." I am not the greatest earthbender in the world, but I feel subtle movements vibrating under my feet. My eyes wander to the window and I listen closely to the vibration of the glass rumbling from outside. What I am feeling is inside the room, surrounding me. I bring my attention back to Hiroshi, checking to make sure he isn't the one causing this random burst of vibration.

"Bolin?"

An ominous feeling takes over me, I feel his presence creeping up my spine. I move quickly to the right, motioning my arms to bend the floor, but it barely moves. "Fuck!" I scream as I move into a different pose, but nothing happens. When I turn around, Amon is standing behind me, his tall figure towering over me.

Hiroshi says, "It's all platinum. You can't bend it."

Amon's deep voice sends a chill up my spine. "We meet again." He steps forward and a couple of chi blockers appear at his side. It doesn't take them long to attempt to ambush me. I groan as I draw my arm back to punch one of the chi blocker, but the other one catches me off guard and pokes me in the side, arm and leg, causing me to fall to the ground. Amon stands over me, leans down and pulls me up by hair. I groan when he bends my back back and forces me to look at him. I imagine he has an sadistic grin behind his mask. He places his thumb on my forehand and another hand just below my neck.

"It's time to rid you of your impurity," he says and suddenly I feel as if someone had stabbed me.

An hour later I find myself wandering through the streets of Republic City broken down and weak. My hands trembling as if I've seen a ghost. No one says a word as I stumble pass them. Their eyes told me exactly what they were thinking. They know what happened to me. I have to get Korra out of the city. We're not safe here. We never were, but Amon is continuing his extinction of benders. All that talk about needing benders to help run the city is a bunch of bullshit. He doesn't need us and never did. One by one he is going to get rid of all benders, starting with this dark city.

Once I reach my apartment, I attempt to open the door, but my nerves are so bad I can barely get the key in the keyhole. The door suddenly opens and I stumble into Korra's arms, causing her to fall to the floor with me on top of her.

"B-Bolin, what's wrong? What happened to you?" She asks. Her fingers rub through my sweaty hair and over my moist face. As I stare into her blue eyes, my eyes starts to water and quickly look away. "Look at me, Bo. What's wrong?" She presses her hands on both sides of my face, forcing me to look at her. She looks so concern. "Tell me what happened."

I shake my head because I don't want to tell her. She looks at me again and I can tell she is pleading with me. "Amon took my bending."

She gasps and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "No," she mumbles, "no."

"I'm sorry, but I can't teach you to earthbend."

Korra doesn't say anything. She only wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Bo!"

I rest my chin on her shoulder and whisper, "We can't stay here."

"We have to. I'm not leaving this city. I have told you before, I will take Amon out."

I pull away to look her dead in the eyes. "It's not safe, Korra. If Amon knew you were still around...He'll..."

"He will what? I have nothing for him to take."

Hima starts to cry from the bedroom and I look towards the bedroom door. "You have Hima and I am quite sure she is a bender too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Six pages! I'm slowly getting my groove back. Once again thank you all for the favorites, reviews and alerts. It is greatly appreciated. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't understand, why you want to stay here, Korra!" I yell as I follow her into the bedroom where Hima is crying loudly. "Don't you get it? This is genocide of benders!"

Korra picks up Hima and holds her closely to chest. "Ssh," she whispers against the tiny infant's forehead. She paces around the room without saying a word to me, but Hima continues to cry. "It's okay, Hima. Sssh." Korra stands near the window and stares at me with a frown on her face. "Where am I going to go, Bolin? Huh?"

I shrug my shoulder. "Look, I know you want to take Amon out from the inside, but you're honestly not ready for that yet. It would be better to relearn your bending elsewhere. The citizens are afraid of Amon, even the benders. There is no way they will attempt to bend outside of their jobs."

She maneuvers Hima, so that she is looking over her shoulder and begins to pat her lightly on the back. The patting sound continues until I hear a faint burp come from the baby. Korra rocks her slowly. "Is that better, Hima?" she asks, but the baby only coos in response to her question. A small smile flickers at Korra's face and a faint blush appears underneath her brown skin. "Why won't you let me do this my way?"

I smile and fold my arms across my chest. "Because your way is stupid and it's only going to get you killed." I walk toward her and the baby. "You have to learn your bending in order, right? I say we go back to the Southern Water Tribe and have Katara reteach you. I just want you and Hima to be safe." I walk away, but as soon as I approach the bedroom door, Korra's voice stops me.

"Why are you doing this, Bolin? Why don't you hate me? I slept with your brother, had his baby and now I'm asking you to help me. Why? You should be angry and bitter."

"The truth is, I am angry. I'm hurt, but I love my brother and I love you too. The baby in your arms is my niece and I have to accept that. I have to accept the fact that you never had feelings for me and your stomach didn't grow all big and round with my child. Yes, I'm upset, but things happen. I have to move on. We're a family, right?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"So, I'm going to protect you and my niece until we find my brother." With those final words I step out of the room. When I close the door behind me, I exhale deeply. This is the worst feeling ever. Two years later and I still have feelings for her. I thought she would never come back, but I tried to prepare myself for when she would return with Mako on her arm. If anything, I never thought she would come back with his baby. Not this soon anyway.

I drag my legs across the room and plop down on the couch. I need to think of a way to get us out of the city as soon as possible. Once you're in the city, it's hard to get out. I grab the phone from off the hook and place it against my ear as I turn the circular dials. The clicking noise of the phone spinning back and forth made me impatient, but I waited until I hear a female's voice through the other end.

She says, "Hello."

"Asami! Hey! What are you doing?"

I can sense her rolling her eyes on the other side and she says, "Bolin, I'm kind of busy right now."

"But I really need you to come by. It's important."

Her voice hikes up a bit. "Did you hear anything from Mako?" She suddenly clears her throat and sighs. "I will try to come by tonight."

"Good."

"See you then."

"Bye," I say before hanging up the phone. Two years later and she still has feelings for Mako. Maybe Mako was her first love and that is the only reason why she still feels strongly about him. I still remember spilling the beans about Korra and my brother kissing. I know it hurt her badly. Probably worst than watching your boyfriend act as if you didn't exist.

I sit up and realize that I was supposed to go shopping. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's just after five o'clock. I should be able to buy a few things and cook a meal before Asami arrives. "Hey Korra! I'm going to get a few things for dinner. I will try to be back before 7. Oh and if Asami comes by tell her to wait for me."

**Korra**

"Bolin!" I jump from off the bed and rush into the living room just after Bolin closes the door. "...Wait!" I curse silently to myself. Does Asami know that I'm here? Did he tell her about my situation? I rub my fingers through my short locks and tap my foot against the floor. What am I supposed to say to her? "Hey, Asami! Long time no see! Oh, here is my daughter. You see...Mako is her father. Isn't that funny?" I laugh nervously as if Asami is in the room with me. Breathe Korra, you can do this. It's just Asami, the ex of your bo-, hu-, frie-. I sigh deeply as I walk back into the bedroom and crawl into the bed next to Hima.

Hima stares at me with her big golden eyes. I poke her tiny nose with the tip of my finger and she coos softly. "What are we, Mako?" I roll onto my back and stare at the earthy colored ceiling. I miss him so much. Things were going great between us. The occasional arguments and then the make up sex. Spirits, the make up sex was amazing! We were like a family. A...soon to be family, but then he decided to leave without telling me why. Maybe he wasn't ready for such a serious relationship, especially with me being pregnant and all.

I roll back onto my side, the bed shifts underneath my weight. Hima brings her thumb to her lips and only to suck on it. I smile to myself as I stare at my little girl. She is beautiful, but sadly Mako doesn't know anything about her. He doesn't know how warm she feels, how soft she is and how she looks exactly like him, but with my complexion. She is adorable.

I hum a little tune and Hima's eyes dart toward me. She smiles and coos contently. Who would think I'm mother material. The time I spent at Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family, I knew right then and there that I didn't want any kids. They are so loud, sticky and they smell funny. I find it hard to believe that I gave birth. Hima is changing me in more ways than one. Maybe when you have a baby, those hidden instinct come to the surface. You're willing to do anything for this tiny person you gave life to.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I promise to never let anyone hurt you."

Thirty minutes went by fairly quickly and Bolin had still not returned. It shouldn't take this long to buy groceries, unless he plans on trying to impress Asami. Why did he invite her anyway? Is she going to ask her rich father to give her a car so she can drive me out of the city? I am pretty sure Hiroshi has chi blockers watching her every move. Asami did fight against her father, even shocking him with his own weapon. If that is not a traitor, I don't know what is. I honestly don't know what to say to her. I took her boyfriend and had his kid. It wasn't intentional of course. Stuff happens.

A sudden knock on the door startles me. I grab Hima and walk to the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Asami. Is Bolin in?"

She doesn't recognize my voice. I take a deep breath and reach for the doorknob, but I hesitate to open it.

"Hello! Did you hear me?"

I step forward and look through the peephole, only to see Asami close to the door, peeking through the other side.

"Are you one of Bolin's groupies or something? Open up!"

I move back when I hear the doorknob jiggle and suddenly it unlocks. She has a key! Great! The door pushes open and Asami enters with her hand still on the doorknob. She looks up and says, "I knew Bolin had a thing for water tribe girls. Poor thing, he still has feelings for Korra after all these years." She looks at me. "Wow and you actually look like her too."

I laugh nervously as I stare at the black haired girl. She hasn't changed much. She is still the beauty queen with her makeup, green eyeshadow and red lipstick.

She does her signature hair flip and stares back at me. "So, what is your name?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Of course, I don't know you." She looks closer, her eyes widen and stutters. "K-Korra!"

I nod my head and wave with my free hand. "Hiya. It's been a long time."

Asami's jaw drops as she stares back at me, shock written across her slim face. "I can't believe it's you." She gives me a click once over and her smiles widen. "Wow, Korra, you had a baby?" She takes a step forward, but hesitates. She looks out the corner of her eye and hesitates for only a moment. I catch her looking down at the ground, probably contemplating about who the father is. I am quite sure she knows the answer. Asami looks and approaches me some more. She first looks at Hima, then at me, smiles and back at Hima. "She is beautiful, Korra."

"Thank you." Asami smiles Hima, not saying a word, just admiring the baby in my arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

She looks up, a bit startled by my question, but she only smiles. "Of course, but I must warn you, I'm not great with kids. I am an only child after all."

I laugh. "I'm new at this too, but after a while the motherly instincts start to kick in." I place Hima in Asami's arm and she instantly tries to move her arms to a comfortable position.

She asks, "Is this right?"

"Yes." I nod my head. "Just try to keep her head balanced."

"Oh okay." It doesn't take Asami long to adjust to holding a baby. It seemed almost natural to her. "What is her name?"

"Hima."

She repeats the name and says, "That's nice. You know, she looks a lot like Mako."

I rub the back of my neck nervously and try to prepare myself for any other questions she may ask me. "Yeah, a lot of people say that."

"He must be proud." I can hear a bit of resentment in her tone.

"He hasn't met her yet."

Asami doesn't say much, but a simple "oh" and returns Hima to me. She sighs deeply and walks toward the couch. "Where did Bolin go?" she asks as she sits down.

"He went to get things for dinner. He should be back any time now." I take a seat on the other end of the couch when the silence finally enters the small apartment. I hum an old Water Tribe tune and rock Hima in my arms. I really wish Bolin will come back soon.

**Bolin**

"That's just about it," I say to myself as I grab the plastic bags from off the counter. It is a little bit after dark when I exit the store in the market district of Republic City. Asami is going to be pretty upset because I am keeping her waiting. As usual, the streets are busy and the street vendors are hawking all kind of items to anyone who had money. I only had about 20 yuans left and I needed to hang onto it, since I'm pretty much unemployed after losing my bending. I stuff my hands into my pockets, with the plastic bags dangling off each of my wrists.

"Get your homemade Water Tribe noodles here! If you love Flameo Instant Noodles, you will love these! Pets! Pets! Get your pets here!"

I smile to myself as each vendor try to offer me something. _Nope, I am not giving in at all._

"Hello, sir! Would you like to buy a Fire Ferret?"

I am startled when a bushy, reddish orange tail pushes directly in my face. I take a quick step back when the vendor pulls the tiny animal away and smiles eagerly at me. He nods his head intently and I feel myself nodding as well. "W-Wait! No! I do not want a fire ferret!" I quickly turn around and speed walk away without saying a word.

It isn't long before I hear the vendor scream a few curse words and something crawling up the back of my leg, my back and finally stopping at my shoulder. Out the corner of my eye, I see the ferret hold his head down as if it is sighing in relief.

"Get back here!" The vendor yells angrily.

"Oh great! Do you see what you did? This guy thinks I'm stealing you!"

"Police!"

"Shit!" I don't plan on going to jail tonight, not for an animal who decides it want to leave it's owner. I pull my hands out of my pockets, grasp the handle of the bags tightly and take off running down the dimly lit streets. If only I could earthbend. The small ferret holds on to my shirt for dear life, when I duck into a dark alley. Luckily the metalbending police ran right pass me. I stoop down and the ferret jumps off of my shoulder and sniffs at the bags on the ground.

I shake my head. "No, this is not yours."

It only cocks his head to the side and wiggles its tiny nose.

"Run away. You're free now." With my index finger, I scratch behind its dark brown ear. "Was that guy cruel to you, little fella?" I reach into one of the bags and grab a banana. The ferret sits on his hind legs eagerly waiting the sweet treat. "Here you go," I say and place the peeled banana on the ground. The ferret seems to devour it in record breaking time. He quickly jumps onto my lap, up my shoulder and licks me on the cheek. I laugh. "I guess you're coming home with me."

It doesn't take me long to get back to my apartment and I am not exactly sure if Korra would like a pet ferret running around the place. I grab the key from out of my pocket and unlocks the door. When I enter, Korra is sitting on one end of the couch while Asami is at the other. The tension is so thick in the room, I can feel it. Korra looks up, relief crosses her face. Asami nods her head and waves.

Asami says, "It's about time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say. The ferret chatters on my shoulder. "Oh and this is...uh...Pabu. _Pabu_ meet Korra, Asami and Hima."

"You bought a pet?" asks Asami.

"Well." I say as I walk across the room toward the kitchen. "Not really. He kind of bit the street vendor selling him and escaped with me. Besides, I figure Hima could use a companion."

Korra says, "She is only a baby, Bolin."

"So what?" I place the bags on the counter and turn around toward the young women. "We all need an animal companion in our life. You have Naga and Hima has Pabu."

Korra points at me. "Nooo, _you_ have Pabu."

"Fine. You don't want him. I will keep him." I grab Pabu from off my shoulder. "Say hello to your need bud."

Asami clears her throat and folds her arms across her chest. "Do you mind telling me why I had to rush over here for?"

"How about we eat first?" I look at Korra. "Do you mind helping me with dinner?"

"Fine," she says. "Asami, can you watch Hima for me?"

"Sure."

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I realized during the last chapter that I had completely forgotten all about poor Pabu. Don't kick me out of the fandom for that! :( So I thought of a way to add him to the story. Once again thank you for reading.**


End file.
